Disappearing Act
Disappearing Act is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Synopsis As Ethan and Cassidy go on their first date, Tommy discovers a mysterious slime that will finally demorph him. Unfortunately it leaves his Dino Gem power of invisibility stuck in overdrive. Plot Elsa presents Mesogog her latest monster, but it is currently only a baby. Mesogog informs her that it better grow up quickly. Tommy and Hayley watch as Elsa goes to collect some mysterious slime. Meanwhile, Ethan and Cassidy plan a picnic for their date. Tommy goes to investigate the slime, and has to deal with some Tyrannodrones. The Black Ranger uses the Dino ATV to finish them off. Tommy collects a sample of the mysterious slime for Hayley to analyze. Meanwhile in class, Anton Mercer begins to lose control, and Trent follows him outside to try and help him fight the transformation. Anton tells Trent there is nothing he can do, and he transforms as he enters an invisportal. Later at the Lab, Hayley prepares to use the slime as a way to demorph Tommy. However when Tommy demorphs, he disappears. Tommy holds up a towel to reveal that he is invisible. His Dino Gem power is stuck in overdrive. Without anything else they can do, the other Rangers prepare Ethan for his date by trying out new styles. Ethan practices his dancing skills. Trent helps him practice his table manners. They are interrupted by Elsa's new monster - Thornox, who thanks to the slime has now fully matured. After the fight, the Rangers watch as Ethan makes a fool out of himself on his date with Cassidy. Fortunately for Ethan, Tommy shows up to give him some secret help. Elsa is annoyed by this sappy moment and sends the Tyrannodrones to break up the date. Ethan and Cassidy's dance is interrupted by the Tyrannodrones. Ethan tells Cassidy to run, and morphs into the Blue Ranger to fight them off. Tommy gives him a little help. Meanwhile, the other Rangers must deal with Thornax and the evil White Ranger clone. The Blue Ranger shows up just in time on the Hovercraft Cycle to help. The Rangers use the Z-Rex Blaster to destroy Thornox, while Trent handles the Tyrannodrones. Thornox grows, and the evil White Ranger clone summons the Dino Stegazord to battle against the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mezodon Megazord. After the Rangers finally win, Ethan realizes that dating Cassidy would only get in the way of being a Ranger. Cassidy tells him that being a reporter comes first before he gets the chance to say anything. The two decide to stay as friends. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (voice) (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) /Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Anthony Ray Parker as Thornox (voice) Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Mezodon Megazord *Brachiozord *DinoStegazord Notes *Tommy's line "Catch you on the flip side." is a reference to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, in which Kimberly said that to Bulk and Skull before skydiving off the plane at the beginning of the movie. *This marks the final time that Tommy stays morphed, but he will appear unmorphed in the next episode. Errors * Upon demorphing and turning invisible, Tommy's head was still apparently shaped like his helmet. See Also (fight footage) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder